


Waiting For You

by Brim



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, but its like background really, coffee-/flowershop au, getting comfy in cold weather, lucifer is a human furnance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brim/pseuds/Brim
Summary: Lucifer was known to make many surprise plans and Sandalphon was sometimes excited, sometimes scared, at how they turn out. Especially because Lucifer always made them far too complicated than necessary while Sandalphon’s wish was simple.He just wanted to stay by Lucifer’s side.





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> For @RukaDoodle (http://rukahaio-art.tumblr.com). Merry Christmas!

   The cold was biting the back of his hands. Whenever he exhaled, his breath came out as warm steam, reminding him of the locomotives he’d seen as a child on television. Back then, he liked to play by pretending he was a train.

   When he told this to him, instead of laughing at his foolishness, he simply smiled, dazzling as always.

“Have you ever traveled by train? If you wish, maybe someday we could travel by train to someplace far away.”

   Sandalphon huffed in amusement. Maybe. Maybe someday. Lucifer was known to make many surprise plans and Sandalphon was sometimes excited, sometimes scared, at how they turn out. Especially because Lucifer always made them far too complicated than necessary while Sandalphon’s wish was simple.

   He just wanted to stay by Lucifer’s side.

   The bus was running late due to the snow, an inconvenience that annoyed many of the freezing passengers at the stop, especially Sandalphon. His feet were killing him after standing for 5 hours straight, juggling between making orders and serving customers on the front. He worked part-time as a university student yet he still felt the inner drive to give it his all as if this was his life’s calling. Coffee had a developed into a passion in his life.

   He had both the blessing and the curse of working in a local shop rather than a chain one – a trendy little café that was famous for its retro furniture and delicious sweets. Sandalphon took it as a personal challenge to make the establishment famous for its coffee. The place was always packed with locals, whom didn’t mind the slightly more expensive coffee, compensating for the much higher quality and the opportunity to support a local shop.

   The shop owner was a very kind albeit conservative old lady and Sandalphon worked alongside her daughter. She mostly handled the counter but today she called in sick with a high fever so Sandalphon was left as a one-man army before the shop closed for the holidays.

   To begin with, Sandalphon was not someone who liked dealing with a lot of people. Having to force a polite smile on his face was something he grew accustomed to a long time ago. Even in the face of people Sandalphon disliked, it was easy to keep a welcoming front. However, it still took its toll on him. This had severely contributed to Sandalphon’s poor mood and the only thought that kept him going through the entire ordeal was Lucifer’s promise of dinner and a movie at his cozy little apartment.

   The bus arrived and Sandalphon shuffled inside, validating his card and cramming himself in the corner of a crowded bus, putting his headphones on and trying to tune out the world’s chatter and noise with his music.

   He sincerely hoped Lucifer’s promise of a homemade dinner was enough to remedy his poor mood.

…

   A bus ride later, Sandalphon let himself inside Lucifer’s apartment. A wave of heat hit him as he entered the small hallway, quickly locking the front door behind himself, taking his shoes off and putting the cold keys back in his backpack. It hadn’t been long after they met that Lucifer gave him keys to his apartment, citing convenience, oblivious to the fact that he enjoyed having Sandalphon around as well. Since then Sandalphon had essentially been living there, despite having his own place as well. But his was further away, with the added annoyance of pesky roommates. Plus, he much preferred Lucifer’s company.

   The apartment had two rooms – a small hall connected the bedroom, bathroom and the living room which shared a kitchen area. Sandalphon always wondered how he managed to maintain this place on the salary of a flower shop owner but he chooses not to question it considering whom his brothers were. He was particularly frightened from his older brother, sometimes feeling the man would have no qualms sending assassins after his younger brother’s boyfriend if something unpleasant happened to Lucifer. Something Lucifer himself seemed completely oblivious to as he considered Sandalphon’s words one of his usual “funny jokes”.

   The small apartment was easy to keep warm and warmth was more than enough as it is – the heating was on and the condensation from the numerous plants scattered around made the atmosphere inside the apartment seem almost tropical. Fragrant and warm, like some sort of exotic garden.   

   The furniture was bare, usually with not a lot of personal items but due to the holidays it was cluttered with Christmas decorations, some even involving garlands on the plants. Lucifer had insisted on doing the decoration together. It was a tradition he used to have with his brothers and now Lucifer was sharing with him.

“Lucifer…”, Sandalphon peered inside the bedroom and frowned.

   Lucifer was asleep on the bed, basically buried underneath at least 3 blankets. The lights were turned off – the only source of light in the room was the wide-screen hanging on the wall which played a documentary about the Solar System and its planets. 

   Sandalphon sighed, then turned it off. Lucifer shuffled underneath the blanket, still asleep. His leg ruffled one of the blankets and it slid off the bed. A second sigh and Sandalphon went towards the kitchen, curious at what Lucifer’s creation would be. Doubt bubbled inside of him considering his poor culinary track record.

   Lucifer had two older brother – elder brother Lucilius and eldest brother Lucio. Lucio was a famous actor. Numerous times Sandalphon saw his brother’s handsome face on huge posters and in advertisement and equally as many time people had mistaken Lucifer for Lucio. Just as Sandalphon had mistaken Lucio for Lucifer the first time they met.

   Meanwhile the second brother, Lucilius, was a renowned scientific researcher. He specialized in bio-chemistry and he kept his life private even from his brothers. Despite this, Lucifer always considered him a reliable older brother even if his advice seemed vague, sometimes downright malicious.

   The point is that both of his older brothers led a life of glamour and achievements and while Lucifer was a model student his life was rather humble. He is a few years older than Sandalphon and finished university with a degree in business. It was something he was pressured into while he was still figuring out what to do with his life. 

“You should follow your heart in order to find your calling.” Lucio told him.

“Drifting purposeless through life is such a pitiful thing.” Lucilius said to him.

   Indeed, Lucifer had spent a great deal of his early life doing what others told him instead of figuring out for himself what to do and doing what he truly wanted. Through school and university, he fulfilled what others expected of him without a question but once he was left to his own vices he found quite a bit of trouble finding his calling.

   He picked up many interests, from trying out different majors to continue his studies to trying different careers, success raging from moderate to outstanding. He even tried being a male idol – a brief, but surprisingly popular stint which his elder brother Lucio was extremely supportive of. Despite his fame being brief and his fade into obscurity even faster he still received fan mail on rare occasions. Lucilius joked that it was supposed to be for Lucio but they made a mistake with the addressee.

   Eventually he settled down to a life of mundane. Living day by day in a small apartment on a peaceful job. Lucifer thought that if there is happiness, then this would be it. Out of his interest in nature, he opened a flower shop, taking care of many different, sometimes even exotic, plants and researched into flower arrangements as well.

   He thought that he had found joy in simple things. And that’s when Sandalphon came.

“Hey, Lucifer your milk has expired.” Sandalphon yelled from the kitchen to which Lucifer just turned, his front facing the window and burying himself deeper underneath the warmth of the blankets. He didn’t deem it a necessity worthy to bother at present. His biggest problem was how difficult it was to keep a connection with the waking world. He could faintly hear his old coffee machine making some noise in the kitchen.

    Lucifer was a coffee lover as well. But that was just one of his many interests. Sandalphon often joked, sometimes even criticized him, about his numerous interests that made his life very scattered. Lucifer often countered, rather defensively, that if it hadn’t been for that then he doubted they would have ever had the joy of finding each other. It was their shared passion for coffee that brought them together, laying the foundation for the strong bond they shared.

   Recalling the day he met Sandalphon was like experiencing spring again.

   Sandalphon’s hurried steps closed in to his door and then grew softer as he peeked inside again. With careful, gentle steps he neared the bed, sitting on the edges careful not to sit on a limb by accident.

“Are you hungry?”

   Lucifer mumbled a negative and shifted, turning on his back so he could see his partner. Blue eyes cracked open barely which caused Sandalphon’s expression to soften into a smile.

“Your vacation started so you’re just lazing around, huh?”

   Peeking his head from underneath the blanket, Lucifer nodded. Sandalphon sighed for the third time, this time openly exasperated. He was going to reach out to pull the blanket off of him but instead...

   Very swiftly there was a shift under the blanket and Sandalphon felt something strong wrap around his waist. Dazed from the sudden shift in positions, he could faintly figure out he was being pulled in and he let out a yelp. Lucifer clang to him as if to an over-sized plush toy, gently squeezing him, trying to bury him deeper and deeper in the blanket cocoon.

“You need to rest too.” Lucifer said plainly.

   Sandalphon inhaled at the tempting offer. There was something infinitely relaxing about being next to Lucifer. His soft breathing, his pleasant warmth and his reassuring embrace – all things that gave Sandalphon the blissful peace he needed in order to sleep. Even on nights in which his dreams were plagued by nightmares, Lucifer was there to pat his head, pulling him closer and murmuring that “Everything is alright, Sandalphon.”

“Lucifer…let me change at least!”, he countered, trying to pull away but finding it difficult when the bed was this damn comfortable.

“You smell like coffee…It’s pleasant.” Lucifer replied and Sandalphon momentarily stopped pushing, carefully mulling over those words. Lucifer interpreted the momentary ceasefire as approval on Sandalphon’s side and pulled him next to himself, closing his eyes again and trying to drifting back to dreamland.

   Sandalphon snapped from his musings back to reality.

 “You’re so selfish, wake up!!” Sandalphon nudged, trying to shake Lucifer awake. No response. At this point he was fully convinced that Lucifer was awake and was just toying with him.

   Well, two could play at that game, Sandalphon thought.

   His hands were still cold from the outside so he shoved them underneath Lucifer’s shirt, cold touch ghosting over the warm skin on his side. Lucifer promptly jolted, his eyes wide open. He released Sandalphon, sitting up on the bed, confused. Once freed, Sandalphon sat up as well, facing him with a proud smirk.

“S-Sandalphon?!”

“Finally caught your attention did I? Consider that revenge.” Sandalphon proclaimed as he reached out and massaged the skin he had just touched over the shirt and warming his hands. Warming Lucifer as well.

“I’m sorry…” Lucifer replied, lowering his head. He looked genuinely remorseful but Sandalphon wasn’t swayed by the scene.

“I’m still debating whether I should forgive you or not. Where’s dinner?”

“It’s in the fridge.”

    Sandalphon recalled the questionable-looking dish in the fridge he saw a minute ago and decide that his insides were worth more than Lucifer’s attempt at cooking something suitable for human consumption.

“Let’s just order pizza. Then we could watch a movie.”

   Lucifer nodded, yawning which made Sandalphon doubt if they’d even make it to the movie before falling asleep on the couch or bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! I'm Ryuuka's Secret Santa and it was a great joy to make your gift.  
> This is actually the first time I'm trying something like this...Since it's a modern setting I wanted to portray their relationship as true equals. I'm not really an expert on barista/flower shop owner AUs so I tried my best combining it with the other requested prompts...I did go a bit overboard on the background stuff.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
